There are various methods that can be employed to adjust or control the relative amounts of the higher molecular weight component and the lower molecular weight component of a polymer produced using a dual catalyst system. For instance, the catalyst composition and/or the reactant composition can be changed to vary the relative amounts of the higher molecular weight component and the lower molecular weight component that are produced. However, additional methods of adjusting or controlling the polymer components are needed which do not require changes in the catalyst composition or reactant composition. Accordingly, it is to this end that the present disclosure is directed.